User talk:Wagnike2
Archived Talk: 1 2 3 =September= STOPIT STUPID WANIKE! Top tabs I was wondering, do you know when the last time those were updated? The listing of Top wrestlers, female wrestlers, tag teams seems a bit arbitrary. To compliment the event-based 'upcoming PPV events' I was wondering if maybe we could list the major wrestling television programs (Raw/Smackdown/Impact/NXT/RoH) instead? It's easier to remain neutral when dealing with dated timelines, and these pages provide an ongoing insight and historic record into a whole bunch of current superstars. In tag teams in particular, I don't think a single one of those teams is even together anymore. I think maybe if we list the event pages there it would provide a greater incentive for people to update the episodes an articles. Maybe something like 'last month's shows' so that at the start of the new month (like now) last month's TV programs could be added? +Y 22:31, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Magazine Covers Hey thanks for the advice on the magazine cover organization. I got it now thanks.snik (talk) 10:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Infobox messed up *Hi Nic, on one of my other wikia's the Infobox has gone to the left of the page on all pages... How can i get this back on the right of the page like they were for 3 years before? Cheers Dean27 (talk) 11:04, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :*The Template is Temp. Dean27 (talk) 15:40, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :*Did you get a chance to have a look at that Template? Dean27 (talk) 14:13, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Images for Saturday Morning Slam *Where can we find images for this, i've looked all over but no luck, this is why i removed the image part on the pages because i can't see where we will ever get images for them. Dean27 (talk) 14:15, September 27, 2012 (UTC) 2013 Raw Pages *Is there a reason you left the Category:2013 television events off the pages you done or just a mistake? Dean27 (talk) 08:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :*Also, what do you think of Mae Young's son page, it's not for me, but what do you think? Dean27 (talk) 11:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC) =October= Anime I also found a scene from this anime series which has a poster of John Cena on the guy's wall. Could we maybe have an article for references to pro wrestling in popular media? This is a pretty popular anime series in Japan right now and pretty distinctive, I don't know if pro wrestlers have ever been featured in anime before. +Y 00:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Okay so I can mention that KC has featured the wrestler in the anime, but I shouldn't include a picture? Can I include the pictures on my userspace? :D +Y 00:21, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Awesome. I did it for Cena's page. Undertaker's page appears to be locked at the moment so will save that for some other day. I heard there might also be a poster of Kane but I haven't confirmed it yet. May have to wait until I get around to seeing this show before I can find more. +Y 00:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::K added it to trivia so you can relock, sorry for delay. +Y 01:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Just as update, Dean relocked The Undertaker on Oct 3. +Y 02:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Images I get most of my images from my VHS and DVD collection. I'm just screen capping them.snik (talk) 04:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: WWE Nav Button Page *It's just a user page to make sure all current WWE wrestlers have their nav button pages done... it's a bit out of date, but as soon as there all done with toys etc, the page will be deleted! It's only a user page. Dean27 (talk) 14:23, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :*Yeah i know... i look at what is needed via this page, search the net for it, if i find it, i add it, if i do not i dont add the Nav button to a page... I could make a page where we can add only Event History, Toys and images and leaves out Magazine covers as alot of recent wwe stars do not have mag covers yet? We have all the other combo's of Nav buttons!? Dean27 (talk) 14:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Need help with move Currently The Band is a redirect page which I am hoping could be deleted so that The Encore article could be moved back there. This was moved Oct 3 without prior discussion. To address the issue, I've expanded the article and referenced each of the names and 'The Encore' isn't one of them ('Encore' by itself, however, IS mentioned via twitter during the period of September 22-23 by the members). Out of the various candidates I think The Band is the ideal location though, because it is confirmed twice in the titles of two articles on WWE.com regarding the group. No other name for the group has been used on WWE.com in capital letters like this. If it is possible to do this, I can then re-point redirects such as Band/Slater Group to the proper spot. I would also like to merge Encore into it, since it contains minimal information which I think is already duplicated. Trio/The Trio/The International House of Hits are also redirects I'd like to make if this is done. +Y 01:01, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Um just to clarify, the article was created at The Band. The move to The Encore (a name never officially used in any capacity on WWE.com or by the members) is the one done without consulting either of you guys. I haven't moved the page yet at all. I'm requesting if it's possible to move it 'back'. "The Band" is the name that appears in the WWE.com articles. Jim just moved it back to where it was though, so no longer any need I guess. +Y 01:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Looked over log, I guess I figured the recent Maryder > Team Co-Bro move was okay because 'Maryder' was basically a working name (I sounded out what Santino pronounced on air, but had no idea how it was stylized because WWE.com never wrote about it) and then suddenly WWE.com went with Ryder's choice of name and showed how to stylize it properly, figured it was a given. Plus I had only created the article 6 days prior and figured not much linked there in under a week. The Phil Shatter>Gunner in Jan 2011 was probably too spontaneous though, that's an example of where I should've consulted. It showed a TNA bias and ignorance of relevance of past wrestling notability I guess. Are there problems with the March/June 2012 moves? The March moves were mixed tag pages I made and later found how to properly stylize them via WWE.com articles. The June thing about Ryback was because of the all-uppercase. Regardless yeah, I am now consulting ahead of time regarding moves with growing knowledge of others' interest in them. +Y 02:02, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Can I move The_Encore/Image_gallery to The Band/Image gallery? Also I'm not sure if it's properly categorized... a Category:Gallery exists but I don't think it's the proper one. +Y 02:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Happy Wikia Day Just leaving you a lil note to say happy Wikia Day! Sena 15:35, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Power Rankings Even though everyone knows they're basically made-up and that there's no such thing as the Academy of Wrestling Arts & Sciences aka AWAS, being that it's been a regular thing that the WWE has been doing, I was wondering if it would be okay to create an article about it. They seem to update it every week so I could do a section with a numbered list of superstars and the order they were put in. This could be grouped by years, though I don't remember how long they've been doing it for. While not a legitimate poll (it's not like RawActive is), the listing does sorta reflect which stars the WWE is trying to push or promote. Plus each weekly entry includes brief summaries of the stars. TBH my interest isn't so much in the top 5-10, but the fluctuations near the bottom of it, like seeing who drops off the list, etc. They usually have shorter writeups whereas the topmost guys get their own pages instead of sharing. +Y 22:34, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :I can't find an actual list but simply by subtracting 7 days from the most recent I can get some in a list: *http://www.wwe.com/inside/power-rankings/power-rankings-sept-22-2012 *http://www.wwe.com/inside/power-rankings/power-rankings-sept-29-2012 *http://www.wwe.com/inside/power-rankings/power-rankings-oct-6-2012 *http://www.wwe.com/inside/power-rankings/power-rankings-oct-13-2012 :I tried Sept 14/15/16 but didn't get anything. Not sure if that means they delete old ones or did them on a different basis. I know it's been around longer than that though.... blah: *March 24-Apr 21 *Apr 28-May 26 *June 2-30 *July 7-Aug 4 *Aug 11-Sep 8 *Sep 15-Oct 13 :etc. Direct links would be better though since I think the page contents get pushed down as new ones are added. +Y 22:41, October 17, 2012 (UTC) =December= Thanks im still new to wiki but was slowly finding out there was image gallery pages. DJGobbledy (talk) 03:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC) =January= Bad Influence Was wondering, I know only admins can do this, but so as to give credit to those who created the writeup at Wikipedia:Bad Influence (professional wrestling) I was wondering if it would be possible to those contents here for Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian's duo? The team's been pretty notable lately. Austin Aries and Robert Roode seem to be forming a team too but it might pay to hold off until they come up with a better name than Wet Dream Team. Anywho before I get too active again I guess I'm wanting to go over what needs help with and what is okay and isn't okay to do. I tend to only focus on immediate stuff so I'm still a lil hung up and confused over the "Ice Cream" thing. +Y 05:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :True, I just figured that if we could import with intact history it'd not only give credits/dates but also past incarnations. Wikipedia's prone to removing information so it could be useful for those who want to check. In particular the previous page movies (such as when they were calling themselves the "World Tag Team Champions of the World") are informative. +Y 15:31, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Matchup database Do you happen to know if there are any tools for wrestling searches (either usable on wikia or elsewhere) where we could enter the names of 2 wrestlers and find out if they have ever fought, and what matches they were in? This could be really useful when discussing histories pertaining to feuds (or teams) primarily in relating the first time rivals face one another and stuff like that. It's also good if people ever want to know if 2 wrestlers whose career timespans ever overlapped ever fought one another. I just found out Val Venis gave CM Punk his first tryout match for example, and I'm now wondering if John Cena has ever clashed with Val Venis. But I honestly don't know where to begin looking. If they did, it would've been a minor match as opposed to a major rivalry since each other's name doesn't appear on one another's article. I am wondering, even though this could potentially be a huge deal of work (though there might be coding ways to reduce it) if there would be a way to categorize (perhaps with hidden categories, to avoid cluttering the bottom) our event pages on the basis of superstars who competed in matches at a given event? That might be a beginning to cross-referencing... But even then it is pretty tough because competing on the same show wouldn't be anywhere near the same as actually facing one another. It would almost require an item per match and the matches themselves being categorized. The problem there is there's no clear way of organizing matches (not as if WWE numbers them... I guess it could be done with date then match number based on order...) and I can't see wikia having an article-per-match policy any time soon (we don't even have that for major PPV matches). It just makes me wonder if somewhere out there some fan might have a database capable of what I'm looking for with matching up a pair of names and any matches involving one another might be in common. That would be a massive but amazing endeavour. +Y 21:48, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Lol I have no plans to create anything, wouldn't even know where to begin. Just a Shattered Dream Production. That's the kind of thing that would need a community behind it with coding experts, obv with both crat's approvals. +Y 21:53, January 31, 2013 (UTC) =February= Ladies Can't help but notice but in a lot of articles like August 18, 2008 Monday Night RAW results for example (mainly for older ones) the images on our event pages were all of the divas. Do you know if this is because they were submitted by people who only organized photos of them but not the male competitors? Also regarding Power Rankings was wondering if I could get the go-ahead to begin building that. Basically I would list the date (a URL to the source page) at the top of a list and then use a numbered list to rank the competitors from best to 25th place to reflect what's there. It would look pretty awesome. +Y 02:45, February 4, 2013 (UTC) FCW template I noticed we have some results pages for episodes of FCW back when it existed and had its own show prior to the repackaging as NXT. Example May 24, 2009 FCW Results. Some of the older ones don't have Template:FCW results at the bottom so I'll add it in. Do you know if Feb 20 2011 was the last episode of FCW? I thought it lasted another year or so before being rebranded and having its episodes merged with the newest season of NXT. Also while our current FCW article redirects to NXT, I am wondering if maybe we could split them and have the NXT and FCW articles as separate? The reason being that there were episodes of FCW and NXT running concurrently prior to the merger so I'm thinking it might possibly get confusing. Perhaps the FCW article could be about its own championships and discuss the simultaneous relationship it had with NXT and NXT could discuss how it previously existed alongside FCW as a show until eventually absorbing it? NXT is a complicated issue since it was part replacement of ECW and part incorporation of FCW so having articles for the old brands seems important to recognize what they were. +Y 19:16, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Image pages can eventually get pretty big, while it's probably not likely that we'll get everything in chronological order, guess it just seemed to make sense to group differently whenever there's a major image change, name change, shift in theme, etc. This could eventually help approach chronological order which is useful. Otherwise don't we end up looking like a 'first come first serve' TvTropes-type format in the galleries? :Anywho I'm not that attached to subsectioning the image pages, it's added work which slows down mining Wayback, but I hope it will receive consideration as a potential idea for very busy gallery subpages in the future. Also sorry about the lack of intro text, added that to the new ones, I'll keep the text in a notepad if there are any more, was just hard to remember the exact phrase. +Y 21:12, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I was basing them off FCW's original filenames and then adding the date which the Wayback Machine archives took a snapshot of it so that we know the dates when they were hosted on the page. If I do a number it won't reflect this information. The square images are unfortunate, I was thinking they could be placeholders (they're thumbnails) until we can find the higher res versions of them. Unfortunately there isn't a copy I've come across yet, but was thinking they could be uploaded overtop of the old filename, and could serve as a guide to identifying them. But okay, I'll only add the good image of Bobby Dutch and not the 2 which are thumbs. Sadly I'm not sure if we'll be able to find them unless someone out there has archived FCW better. :( +Y 23:24, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Wayback itself isn't specifically important, it just gave a guideline to when FCW put things up on the site. The dates are random but if the first archive I find is at a given date then I know FCW uploaded a wrestler's profile to their web site prior to that date. :I'll avoid being overly specific and just write year/month and if people want anything specific they can look it up on their own I guess. Was just explaining prior reasoning, will follow instructions. +Y 23:34, February 6, 2013 (UTC) i'm just beginning to edit and write on this page so i'm just got used to using the numbered list and other things i used you suggestion to write the wrestler's names in capital letters but i tried to put the wrestler's names in links but it was difficult it wanted a URL so maybe you can teach me to use the links any advice i get is appreciated thank you Wbonito10 (talk) 15:59, March 22, 2013 (UTC)wbonito10 =April= Two teams of Pit Bulls I noticed you last edited the Jamie Noble article, noticed his team with KK links to The Pitbulls (WWE) and was wondering if that's where it should be created, to contrast with The Pitbulls from WWF/ECW? Kid_Kash#The_Pit_Bulls had a space between the words so I'm not clear if we should have that or not though. Should all variations link to a disambig and we either do ECW or WWE in parenthesis? +Y 02:15, April 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:4 Thunder pages from April 1999 to be renamed But even Cagematch is listing the correct dates. http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=6330 http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=6327 The wrong dates is a mistake within this website. It has nothing to do with Cagematch Farine (talk) 16:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) =May= Infobox I apologize for changing the infobox i was trying to create a new one to replace the obvious outdated looking ones. i'll make one on my user page if u like it let me know. i can create some good ideas to help improve this wiki so let me know. Jdh87 (talk) 01:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Entertainment Wiki: Top Ten Anime Hi Wagnike! I've seen you in a couple of anime wikis. We have a top ten anime poll that is currently taking place in the entertainment wiki. If you would like to vote for your favorite anime in the entertainment wiki, please vote here: toptenanime.comyr .com/Index.htm Top Ten Anime. Thank You! Avenger of justice (talk) 13:37, May 14, 2013 (UTC) =June= Admin Is there any possible way I could become like a part time admin or something? I'm here everyday updating and changing doing a lot. Kfost55 (talk) 17:35, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Content I noticed in the history you mention "Kaiju Big Battel Content" was imported. I'm going through this and browse, notice many categories aren't totally organized. Right now I'm going through and making sure anything with 'alumni' or 'current roster' are organized under their master categories, as well as organization-based inclusive categories. Hopefully this will over time declutter browse/content a bit and make eventually having content serve the intended purpose so that we can monitor browse for unorganized stuff in the future. Out of curiosity I am wondering if you recall what URL this Kaiju stuff was at, and if it still points here. +Y 09:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Also I counted back from the most recent PPV to around 2009 in terms of tagging Category:Event poster images so I think those are all included now. +Y 10:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) =July= Review Based on the early unblock does that mean it would be okay to keep making edits like this one to stuff dumped in the Browse category? I basically would really like to help clean things up and puts stuff in proper events / promotions / alumni categories. I am hoping that following the trend of giving promotions their own category to consolidate current roster / alumni / events / championships / teams&stables subcategories that I come across would be okay. Whenever I made one before I would check to see if there are others, but even if there is 1, usually it just means the compliments are missing and waiting to be made and put under it too. +Y 19:04, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Championships from multiple promotions Hey, I tried to ask Dean about this twice but I haven't got a response yet. So I'll just ask you. WCW Television Championship is a page for both WCW World Television Championship and the NWA World Television Championship, so my question is, should the first page be removed, and what should we do about the champion history? The WWE United States championship shares a linage with the WCW and NWA United States championship, yet they have different pages and the champion history stops after the championship changed promotions. Also the WCW Cruiserweight championship's champion history also has the history of WWE's version. So to sum it up, should championships that change promotions have one page, or separate pages with separate champion histories? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *Hey you ever decide on what you were going to do about them? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 10:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC) =August= LGBT cat With the recent revelation about Darren Young of the Prime Time Players (I learned of it from Aftermath) I began to wonder if we had a category for grouping known gay wrestlers and such. Wikipedia:Category:LGBT professional wrestlers exists with 8 people so I am wondering whether or not it might be relevant to have one on here? +Y 19:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) PWA I listed the first 5 of their events at Pure Wrestling Association/Event history#2005, is that looking okay? I am wondering about using the PWA initialism though. Since PWA was also used by the Pro Wrestling Alliance (prior to its 2012 name change) and there events which use the initialism I'm worried if this might generate some kinda confusion and if maybe I should name it in full or something. Like maybe "Pure Wrestling (date)" ? +Y 00:47, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Since it changed its name to Reality of Wrestling I was wondering if it would be okay to move PWA Christmas Chaos VII to ROW Christmas Chaos VII and stuff like that. Due to lack of event posters I'm not sure exactly when the shift happened, but this is the first poster I can see in 2012 with them using the new name. It's not a huge shift and would a new "R" section after the "P" in Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance pay-per-view-events, but I'm guessing it would still be easy enough to distinguish them. Luckily R coming after P alphabetically won't mess up any order. +Y 00:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Current roster policy Regarding current roster pages and categories, do you know if we have any policy guidelines for when people should be moved from current to alumni? Like something "last appearance/match happened over X days ago" or something along those lines? I think in many cases we could have wrestlers appearing on 'current' lists for multiple organizations even when it's been a while since they shifted. Also regarding roster sub-pages like Best Of British Wrestling/Roster, I was considering adding all the blue links to Category:Best Of British Wrestling current roster but since it's been 6 months or so I'm not sure if all those guys are still there. Would it still be good to add them as 'current' and then leave it til later to make alumni moves once there's more of an organized means for doing so? +Y 21:23, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Events where multiple TV episodes are taped Do you know if we have overview pages for stuff like this? Like with NXT and there is pre-taped shows, if what is currently accurate all of these were taped May 2 2013: *May 8, 2013 NXT results *May 15, 2013 NXT results *May 22, 2013 NXT results *May 29, 2013 NXT results I think TNA might have done this a few times as well. If we had an overview page for multi-episode event tapings (which would be a massive amount of work to be done in a single night, and it adds a layer of continuousness to the events since competitors wouldn't get the same kind of breaks) I'm not sure what to name them or what a category to consolidate them might be. I was thinking like "May 2, 2013 NXT event" and "Category: Events where multiple episodes were taped" or something along those lines. +Y 19:56, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: PPV galleries Alright, thanks. Will keep that in mind next time. The Rabid Wolverine123 (talk) 16:24, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Question... Hi Nic, I have a few questions regarding a Wikia page I'm wanting to make for an independent wrestler. I'm curious about the reference bit, because I have references, but some of the proof of where he's wrestled is on flyers for shows. Would those be useful since the places he's wrestled don't have websites?? Clover6661 (talk) 17:29, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: WWE Legends Yeah, I didn't figure it out until it was too late. Thanks! CEDJunior (talk) 16:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) you deleted a page i was in the middle of editing. Michinoku Pro Wrestling. Can I ask why? Kevan1700 (talk) 22:27, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Kevan1700 my bad. clicked on a red/dead link somewhere thinking the page didnt already exist. Kevan1700 (talk) 03:39, November 19, 2013 (UTC)kevan1700 Hey your welcome, anytime! --Teatoper (talk) 04:24, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Outdated Categories Nope, he hasn't. This has been bothering me for a while, so I'd love to work on this. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 18:32, November 27, 2013 (UTC) *Alright sounds good, I'll put the name of the category first and then the new name. So it'll look like this for example. :*World Wrestling Federation alumni ---> World Wrestling Entertainment alumni BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:21, November 27, 2013 (UTC) =December= Re: Featured blogger I'd love that!!! I love sharing my thoughts about women's wrestling! Not just WWE and TNA, but the indy promotions as well. As a matter of fact, I'm planning on posting my preview for SHINE 15! Oh, and I love the changes to the site! Thanks! CEDJunior (talk) 21:22, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Fan Art Wasn't my art, but sure, I'll keep that in mind. The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:19, December 12, 2013 (UTC) WWE Championship name change Should we change the page name from "WWE Championship" to it's new name, "WWE World Heavyweight Championship"? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:06, December 22, 2013 (UTC) My blogs Hey, I really appreciate your endorsement regarding my blogs. Thank you so much. Did you read my latest one? CEDJunior (talk) 08:50, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Roster page Contacted Dean but in case you could do it first, Template:WWE Roster is locked but could use some updating. I made Show & Mysterio team page for the current WWE tag champs. The former tag team champions the Rhodes Brothers need to be removed, but are not mentioned under the teams section. The NXT tag champs also have a page about Ascension but are not listed in the template under either teams or champions (neither are Show+Mysterio). Also missing are RybAxel and Henry & Langston and Truth & Consequences who I've made pages for. Usos/Authority listed but are lacking bullet point separatnig them. Was thinking that since teams take up multiple lines, perhaps we could divide them NXT/Diva/others as groupings? +Y 15:47, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, just remembered, eventually Tons of Funk might need to be removed due to the hostility between Brodus and Tensai. I'm holding out they might get back together. I no longer can watch Raw/Smack/NXT on TV so it's hard to keep track of just be reading the website excerpts, but will do my best to keep up. +Y 15:55, December 29, 2013 (UTC) =January= Re:Custom Belt Gallery Sure thing, I'll make it another section on the page all together, under the past designs. I'll leave another message as soon as I'm done. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:10, January 8, 2014 (UTC) *Okay, done. I decided it looked best like you said it, I'll start tabbing pages in a bit I suppose. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:13, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Uncensored Rumble Did you read my blog about WSU Uncensored Rumble 2013? CEDJunior (talk) 15:49, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Merchandise Thanks man, appreciate the notice! I'm almost done WWE, so I'll be moving on to ROH soon enough. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 17:11, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I need some help with I wiki that I am working in. I am admin there. It is also Bulgarian. Could you please help spruce it up for me please. I am trying to make it seem like it is the main wiki but just in bulgarian and I also need it like that for the russian wiki too. Could you please help? WSU Championship Hey, could you please find a picture of the WSU Championship belt so I can put it on the page? Thanks! CEDJunior (talk) 00:07, February 12, 2014 (UTC) State of the wikia i gotta scince i first came here in 2010 you guys have really creaned the place up well done -NorthwesternE2 Lockdown Blog Check out my blog reviewing Gail vs Madison at Lockdown!--CEDJunior (talk) 15:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Merge Hey, do you mind if you can start the merge since it will have to be someone who has admin rights here and at the other wiki? I have no experience on any wikia merge but you seem to have experience with it. I will give you admin rights as soon as you make some sort of edit there at the WWE Wiki and then will let you take it from there. Link to other wiki here. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 21:10, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *Should I delete all articles there then? Everything here is like 100X better and everything. I could probably just delete all the articles except for the main page. Should I also delete any photos or leave them as is? MPTrilogy27 (talk) 22:01, March 26, 2014 (UTC)